


Soft Silence

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M, Melancholy, Melancholy fluff, Peace, Snow, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, Wolf Shifter Hatake, is that a thing?, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The smothering silence of snow swallowing up the world is not what Gai finds most soothing himself, but he cannot help but be pleased by anything that brings his lover peace.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries, Kalira's KakaGai Week Stories (2019)





	Soft Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaGai Week](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/post/185755931741), Day 5: Peace

Gai frowned, picking up a familiar discarded pack, a bright orange book resting atop it. He tucked the book inside and followed the surprisingly clear marks of paws in the snow - with them this obvious Gai knew Kakashi had likely consciously left the signs of his passing.

Gai was . . . worried, though. It wasn’t terribly common for Kakashi to slink off in his wolf form, and when he did it usually came after something had distressed him badly.

The last time had been-

“Kakashi?” Gai called quietly as he moved around a snow-encrusted boulder and nearly slipped on a patch of ice from meltwater that had cascaded over the smaller, broken rubble at its base. Kakashi lifted his head, one ear flicking towards Gai before he turned his head.

Gai relaxed a little as Kakashi grinned, showing off his fangs and the pink of his tongue, tail wagging once with a quiet shush of displaced snow. He left Kakashi’s pack there by the boulder and made his way carefully across the snow to his lover.

Kakashi shifted as Gai settled beside him, and Gai shivered as cold fur brushed his arm. He dug his fingers into Kakashi’s fur anyway, rubbing and pressing them deeper, sinking into the warmth trapped beneath the thick fluff.

“I was concerned when I realised you were out here like this.” Gai admitted, ruffling Kakashi’s fur, then reaching up to rub at the base of one of his ears. “Are you all right, my love?”

One of Kakashi’s ears turned out and down, and he tilted his head, just looking at Gai. He hummed, raising his eyebrows. Kakashi sighed heavily, then rippled and shifted back into his human shape, kneeling in the snow with his sharp jaw against the heel of Gai’s hand.

Gai ruffled his hair and rubbed one thumb over Kakashi’s cheek before pulling his hand away, watching Kakashi curiously.

“I’m fine.” Kakashi said, shaking his head a little. “I was only . . . enjoying the quiet out here. There’s something about the world in the winter when you’re all on your own and there’s a fresh snow. . . As though the world is empty save for just you, and anything painful or disruptive is swallowed up in the silence - and the snow is softening even that.”

. . .it wasn’t what Gai would call the most cheerful thought himself, but Kakashi looked content, and they had both accepted long ago that they had some very different perceptions of the world at times. This one was really not so severe, compared to some.

“You needn’t have shifted back.” Gai said, reaching out to stroke his lover’s cheek again. “I’m sorry I disturbed you.” he added.

Kakashi snorted. “I cannot exactly answer your questions in my other shape,” he said dryly, and Gai stilled for a moment, then inclined his head in acknowledgment, smiling ruefully. Kakashi shifted closer, one hand clasping Gai’s and the other sliding over his shoulder and around him.

Gai was a little surprised as Kakashi pressed close, settling mostly in his lap, but he returned the embrace happily as Kakashi’s head settled on his shoulder. Gai hugged his lover tighter, ducking his head until his cheek was nestled in Kakashi’s wild hair.

“Would. . . Would you rather I leave you alone to the quiet?” Gai asked, rubbing Kakashi’s back.

Kakashi shook his head. “Stay. If you will.”

Gai smiled, looking out at the fresh snowfall. “Of course, my love.” he said softly as Kakashi relaxed even more against him, lean body slouched almost bonelessly in his arms. He might not find the same thoughts out here in the quiet that Kakashi did - or find Kakashi’s own terribly comforting - but he did enjoy the peaceful beauty of the fresh snow.

Gai shivered. “It is quite cold, are you sure- It’s only that _you_ have been out here for some time already.”

Kakashi snorted, laughing against his neck. “Are you cold, darling?”

“I will be all right.” Gai said staunchly. “For so long as you wish me to stay with you.”

Kakashi hummed fondly and nuzzled his neck, then kissed it. Then Gai wobbled and almost tipped backwards as Kakashi shifted shape in his arms and he was suddenly holding an armful of fur and a body that was very differently proportioned.

Kakashi pushed at him and slipped free of his embrace, settling partially behind him before pushing his head up under Gai’s arm and across his thigh. He was . . . warm. Gai laughed, ruffling his fur and leaning into him. “I would have been all right,” he said quietly, brushing a careful caress over Kakashi’s muzzle, “but thank you.”

Kakashi’s tail swept back and forth once in the snow and he settled his head heavily on Gai’s thigh with a long, low sigh, grinning a little, ears perked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira)!


End file.
